Now, I'm living in your house
by Riloo
Summary: Situé après Glease. Ses parents voyaient bien qu'il n'allait pas bien et une maladie, comme leur fils leur avait dit, ne durait pas plus de deux semaines... Blaine fait son coming-out à ses parents qui ne l'acceptent pas. Il se retrouve à habiter chez Burt, Carole, Finn et Sam...Klaine/ Blam friendship/ Warbler dans les prochains chapitres... Rating T


**Auteur : **Riloo

**Disclaimer :** Glee appartient à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy. L'histoire quant à elle m'appartient.

**Rating: **T pour cause d'insultes homophobes.

**Note : **L'histoire commence après le sixième épisode de la saison 4.

Sam et Blaine sont meilleurs amis.

Sam vit chez les Hummel-Hudson.

Blaine n'a jamais fait son coming-out à ses parents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Six heures. Teenage Dream, la sonnerie du réveil retentit dans la chambre de Blaine. Celui-ci, allongé sur le dos, fixait un point invisible au plafond, le regard vide. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, pas une seule minute. Son esprit était préoccupé par Kurt. Kurt et son impeccable coiffure, Kurt et ses yeux bleus brillants, Kurt et son adorable sourire… La veille, lorsque Blaine l'avait revu pour la comédie musicale du lycée, Grease, les lèvres du plus grand ne dessinaient plus ce sourire qui avait tant fait fondre le brun, ses yeux étaient larmoyants. Sa coiffure, par contre, n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi parfaite. Lors de leur discussion, enfin si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, Kurt avait fait comprendre à Blaine qu'il ne désirait le revoir, ni lui parler et qu'il avait perdu confiance en lui. Toutes ces paroles avaient complètement anéanties Blaine, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais il comprenait, du moins il essayait. Il regrettait atrocement ce qu'il avait fait. Il faisait souffrir la seule personne qui l'importait réellement dans ce monde. Il avait honte de lui, il se dégoutait, il voulait se frapper, hurler ! Blaine sentit les larmes monter en pensant encore à ceci mais il se retint. Malheureusement, la sonnerie du réveil n'aidant pas, il ne pu s'en empêcher. «_No regrets just love »_. Si seulement… Le brun était rongé, dévoré par ses remords. Il avait perdu Kurt. Pour toujours. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne cherche à les arrêter. Il avait envie de vomir. _« You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream ». _Et cette maudite sonnerie ! _« Don't ever look back » _Il l'éteignit, ne pouvant supporter davantage cette chanson.

Blaine se leva et prit de grandes inspirations afin de calmer ses sanglots. Il essuya ses larmes à l'aide de sa paume et partit directement prendre sa douche, sans prendre de petit déjeuner. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien avaler du tout. Il n'avait pas mangé de vrai repas depuis deux semaines, le jour durant lequel il rendait visite à Kurt à New York. A son retour et donc sa rupture, Blaine ne se nourrissait que très peu et irrégulièrement. Ses parents pensaient qu'il était malade. C'était ce que leur fils leur avait dit, pourquoi mentirait-il ? Car oui, le brun ne leur avait parlé de Kurt autrement qu'un simple ami. Déjà, associer le châtain avec le mot « ami » irritait ses parents, particulièrement son père.

Après s'être lavé, habillé et préparé, Blaine se regarda dans le miroir. Son reflet lui glaçait le sang. Un visage épuisé avec d'énormes cernes noires sous les yeux, des cheveux bouclés et ébouriffés, voilà ce qu'il voyait. Oui, il n'avait pas mis de gel. Pourtant, il en avait encore quatre pots entiers. A quoi bon être présentable si Kurt n'était pas présent pour le voir ? Un an auparavant, il allait à McKinley pour lui et qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce lycée ! C'était carrément différent de la Dalton Academy ! A McKinley, on n'y trouvait pas de tolérance zéro mais des brutes de footballeurs homophobes. Néanmoins, Kurt était là. Kurt qui, avec un seul regard ou sourire parvenait à faire de sa pire journée, quelque chose de magique. Il y avait deux semaines, ses journées étaient fantastiques lorsque qu'il recevait des messages et qu'il parlait via Skype avec son copain à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il lui restait l'espoir de le croiser même si c'était impossible.

Il descendit l'escalier d'un pas lourd tellement il était fatigué. Ses parents l'attendaient, assis dans deux fauteuils, face à face. A peine Blaine fut rentré dans le salon que sa mère, semblant inquiète déboula devant lui, suivit de son père, son visage n'avait aucune émotion. Le bouclé ne comprenait guère pourquoi ils étaient ici alors qu'il était sept heures du matin.

« -Blaine, mon chéri, on se fait du soucis pour toi… » Lui communiqua sa mère, dont sa voix laissait paraître de l'angoisse. « Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. » Sa voix était assez rassurante. Blaine releva la tête pour apercevoir son père les bras croisés qui semblait s'impatienter.

« -C'est Rachel ? » Demanda-t-il sans le moindre affolement. Rachel. Rachel était la solution pour mentir à ses parents. Blaine leur avait dit qu'il partait à New York pour voir Rachel, qu'il allait chez les Hummel puisqu'elle s'y trouvait, étant la meilleure amie de Kurt. Il disait qu'elle était sa petite amie pour la plus grande joie de ses parents. Il mentait et ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il devait leur avouer. Peut-être que ses parents ne réagiraient pas si mal, peut-être que son père n'insultait que les gays à la télévision et dans la rue. Peut-être que sa mère pendrait le parti de son fils. Blaine ne croyait pas même pas à ce qu'il pensait…

« -Ce n'est pas Rachel. »

« -Tout ce passe bien entre vous j'espère. » Dit sa mère, toujours autant inquiète. Blaine baissa de nouveau la tête puis la secoua. Son père soupira avant de se racler la gorge.

« -Ce n'est pas Rachel. » Répéta-t-il.

« -Alors c'est quoi ? » S'énerva légèrement son père.

« -C'est K-Kurt. » Avoua Blaine, la voix cassée rien qu'en prononçant ce nom. A cet instant là, sa mère avait compris. Elle comprit la raison pour laquelle son fils avait voulu changer de lycée, la raison pour laquelle il avait était encore plus heureux de perdre les régionales que de les gagner deux ans auparavant…Oui, sa mère avait compris mais simula le contraire. Quant à son père, ses points s'étaient fermés dès qu'il eut entendu le prénom de ce garçon.

« -Tu t'es fâché avec ton ami ? » Demanda sa mère avec un soupçon d'espérance dans la voix. Elle insista bien sur le mot « ami ».

« -J'espère que tu ne lui parles plus, il ne faut pas être en contact avec les choses de cette race. » Décréta son père, énervé. Blaine se raidit, serra les points. Il ne supportait pas ces insultes, surtout quand celles-ci étaient adressées à Kurt. Il prit une grande inspiration comme pour se calmer, il n'avait jamais pu tenir tête à son père.

« -Je-je l'ai » Bafouilla-t-il. Il ne parvenu pas à finir sa phrase. Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier, il les ferma quelques instants dans le but d'empêcher les larmes de couler.

« -Insulté ? Renchérit son père avec énormément d'espoir dans la voix. Tu as eu raison, ces choses ne méritent pas le respect. Ils devraient quitter le pays. » Sa mère, pétrifiée dû'assoir. Elle remarqua que le visage de son fils était à la fois humide et rouge de colère. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ne parvenait à dire un mot.

« -Je-je l'ai trompé ! Je l'aime, je suis gay. » Les mots sortirent rapidement de sa bouche sans qu'il ne réfléchisse à la façon dont il devait l'annoncer. Autrefois, Blaine pensait que son coming-out se déroulerait autrement. Son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers sa mère, pleurant puis son attention fut attirée par son père qui toussait bruyamment. Celui-ci manquait de s'étouffer.

« -Putain ! Où on a foiré l'éducation de ta tapette de fils ? » Hurla-t-il. Lors qu'il entendit que son père ne le considérait plus comme son propre fils, Blaine fut blessé et énervé. Sa mère, en pleurs, ne le défendit pas mais ne répondit pas non plus. « Je parie que c'est l'autre pédé qui l'a contaminé ! » Son père était calé en insultes homophobes, le brun comprit qu'il avait fait toute sa vie. C'en était trop pour le petit bouclé qui sortit de ses gongs.

« -Kurt n'a rien-» Commença-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les points tellement serrés qu'il aurait pu se les broyés.

« -Ne me parle pas sale pédale ! Dégage de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir, c'est compris ! » Blaine ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le regard larmoyant dérivant vers sa mère. Celle-ci s'était levée. Elle regardait son mari puis son fils et partit dans la cuisine toujours silencieuse. Le père du brun s'approcha de lui et le gifla. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Horrifié, quelques larmes sur les joues, il se fit chasser de chez lui poussé par son père si fort qu'il tomba sur la pelouse. La porte claqua. Blaine resta allongé sur la pelouse humide, terrorisé. Il tremblait de tous ses membres ! Il avait terriblement mal à la joue mais ce n'était ceci qui le faisait souffrir le plus. Il avait perdu sa famille ! Il avait tout perdu ! Il se sentait abandonné, seul. Pourquoi était-ce ainsi ? Pourquoi son père ne l'acceptait pas ? il n'avait rien fait de mal !

Sam qui, comme tous les matins passait prendre son meilleur ami pour qu'ils aillent au lycée ensembles arriva devant chez Blaine. Effaré, il s'approcha de son ami, qui entretemps s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur. Le brun lui faisait peur. En effet, il était aussi blanc qu'un mort, son regard était vide et il vacillait. Instinctivement, il entoura ses bras autour de son ami tentant de le calmer.

« -Mec, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Blaine ne répondit pas. En fait, il ne le regarda même pas, il continuait juste de sangloter sur l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

« -C'est Kurt ? » Proposa-t-il. Raté. Les sanglots du plus petit redoublèrent et Sam se gifla mentalement. Pour une fois qu'il ne cogitait pas à lui, pensa-t-il… Au bout d'un moment, d'un très long moment, les larmes de Blaine qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, se stoppèrent. Le blond desserra son étreinte et se releva. Il s'aperçut que son jean était mouillé au niveau de ses genoux. Tant pis. Il tendit le bras à son ami qui avait repris quelques couleurs ce qui rassura Sam. Les deux garçons partirent ensuite au lycée.

« -Tu sais que t'es flippant parfois mec. » Railla le blond, pas moins inquiet qu'avant.

« -Désolé. » Le visage fixant le sol. Il ne pleurait plus mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se sentait mieux.

« -Bon, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. » Blaine regarda son ami qui lui souriait amicalement. Il hésita un moment avant de lui raconter. Il pouvait compter sur Sam après tout. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement la mésaventure du brun. Offusqué, dégouté, sans mot, voilà comment dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait-il lorsque le bouclé eut fini son histoire. Ce dernier était juste brisé. Le silence régna durant la moitié du trajet.

« -Donc… Tu sais où tu vas habiter ? » Demanda Sam en brisant le calme apaisant. L'interrogé secoua difficilement la tête. « On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Effectivement, Sam avait bien une idée en tête. Il l'aurait bien accueillit chez lui s'il n'habitait pas chez les Hummel-Hudson. Il devait parler à Finn il ne laisserait jamais tomber son meilleur ami. Après cette marche des plus calmes, ils arrivèrent au lycée avec une heure et quarante minutes de retard ! Les deux garçons se rendirent en cours de français, s'excusèrent au près de la professeure et s'installèrent entre Brittany et Tina. Blaine détestait réellement cette matière et s'endormit. Or, son sommeil était plutôt agité et Tina préféra le réveiller ne voulant pas que les autres élèves se moquent.

« -Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. » Lui conseilla l'asiatique.

« -Oui Lord Tubbington serait d'accord avec la fille à côté de toi. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Marley ? »

« -Tina. Tina. Cohen. Chang ! » Ignorant les deux adolescentes, il partit à l'infirmerie sans même demander l'autorisation à la professeure. Il entreprit de passer dans le couloir où, le soir dernier, Kurt lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus intéressé et qu'il avait perd toute confiance en lui. Le brun déglutit difficilement avant de le traverser. Une fois à l'infirmerie, la dame décida de le garder au vu de son état.

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, Sam alla dans la salle de chant où il espérait trouver Finn. A sa plus grande joie, il l'aperçut, triant quelques partitions.

« -Finn ! »

« -Non Sam, tu n'auras pas de solo aux communales, j'ai prévu un truc d'encore mieux ! »

« -Oh… C'est cool. » Déclara la blond, confus.

« -T'as vu ça, je gère super bien le glee club ! »

« -Si tu le dis… Je suis venu te parler. »

« -Bah, c'est ce qu'on fait. » Sam soupira devant la stupidité de son ami.

« -De Blaine. » Le brun haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Sam raconta ce qu'il lui était arriva dans les moindres détails avant de proposer son idée qui n'était qu'autre que Burt et Carole héberge son meilleur ami.

« -C'est un peu délicat. Kurt est mon demi-petit-frère qui est le fils de Burt et le demi-fils de ma mère. » Expliqua le directeur du glee club, pas peu fière de lui.

« -Je sais mais on ne peut pas le laisser à la rue… » Finn ne pu qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. La vérité était que Finn aimait bien Blaine, il aimait le football et puis il était gentil mais il avait fait souffrir son demi-frère qu'il devait protéger.

« -Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mec ! » Conclut le plus grand avant de s'en aller. Sam savait que demander à Finn était quelque chose de risqué il n'était vraiment pas le plus intelligent mais il espérait juste que ceci marcherait.

* * *

Blaine avait dû quitter l'infirmerie, il ne pouvait pas rester toute la journée. Il avait dormi, mal certes mais il avait tout de même réussit à se reposer un peu. Seize heures. Le petit brun avait raté une demi-heure de glee. Il s'en moquait, il avait perdu le goût de chanter. Cependant, il s'y rendit quand même en trainant des pieds, la tête baissée. Il désirait s'aérer l'esprit. Il regretta rapidement : Marley chantait et regardait Ryder intensément.

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Kurt.

A peine rentré qu'il fut déjà ressortit ! Il s'adossa contre un casier et leva la tête comme si cela pouvait l'aider à retenir ses larmes. Il était vraiment à fleur de peau en ce moment ! Finn qui avec Sam l'avait suivi, s'approcha brièvement de lui.

« -Mec, écoute je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment mais euh… Ce soir, tu n'as qu'à venir chez Burt et Carole. » Blaine sursauta, puis fut surpris. Comment Finn savait qu'il était à la rue ?

« -Je lui ai raconté. » Expliqua Sam qui se faisait maintenant fusiller du regard par son meilleur ami.

« -Ils sont d'accord, ça n'a pas été facile de les convaincre mais jamais ils ne te laisseraient sans toit. »

« -Je ne peux pas ! Burt doit me détester et c'est au dessus de mes capacités de vivre là où Kurt habitait. » Cria presque le brun la voix brisée, trois voire quatre larmes coulantes sur les joues dont l'une était toujours rougie par les gifles de son père.

« -Il ne te déteste pas enfin si un peu quand même mais-»

« -Finn ! Retourne t'occuper du glee club ! » Ordonna Sam avant qu'il ne commette une erreur. Finn s'exécuta. Le blond s'approcha de son ami avant de lui tapoter l'épaule amicalement.

« -Tu n'as pas le choix. Aller viens, on retourne au glee club. » Le plus petit acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au fond et ne firent aucune remarque quant au cours.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Finn, Sam et Blaine se trouvaient devant le garage de Burt Hummel. Celui-ci y travaillait jusqu'à pas d'heure le soir tout comme Carole. Finn et Sam se retrouvaient souvent que tous les deux les soirées.

« -Viens. » Intima le blond au brun qui était de nouveau blanc, les jambes flageolantes. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers Burt qui se trouvait devant une voiture totalement détruite. Le cœur de Blaine battait de plus en plus fort. Il dû prendre de grandes inspirations pour ne pas manquer d'oxygène. Sam et Finn saluèrent Burt avant de rentrer laissant Blaine seul. Le bouclé pensait qu'il allait s'évanouir, il avait envie de vomir. Nerveux, il prit encore de grandes respirations. Une, puis deux, trois puis quatre. Il avait l'habitude de stresser ainsi dès qu'il rencontrait Burt. Avec le temps, cela s'était un peu dissipé. Juste la voiture séparait Burt de Blaine dont la respiration s'emballait. _Courage_.

« -Bon-Bonjour monsieur Hu-Hummel, c-c'est vrai-vraiment gentil de-de votre pa-part de m'a-accueillir ch-chez vous et j-j'en su-sui très reconnaissant mais si vous-vous vou-voulez que je par-parte, je-je comprendrai. » Le père de Kurt fut surpris quand il vit l'état de l'adolescent. On aurait dit un zombie !

« -Gamin, calme-toi. Je t'en veux énormément pour ce que tu as fait à Kurt mais jamais je ne laisserai un enfant comme toi à la rue parce que ses parents ne l'acceptent pas surtout quand il a rendu mon fils le plus heureux du monde durant un an et demi. » Blaine sentit qu'un malaise s'était installé surtout quand l'adulte ne lui avait pas dit sa phrase habituelle « appelle-moi Burt, gamin. ».

« -Me-merci beau-beaucoup. »

« -Entre donc. » Blaine hocha la tête et s'exécuta mais Burt l'interpela avant.

« -Attends. » Il avait remarqué la marque rouge sur sa joue. « -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Le bouclé eut pour reflexe de cacher sa joue.

« -Rien, rien du t-t-tout. »

« -Je déteste qu'on me mente gamin. Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« -Per-personne. »

« -Tu t'es fait ça tout seul peut-être ? » Ironisa Burt. Blaine se sentit obligé de lui avouer même si, à ce moment là, il se sentait faible.

« -Mon pè-père. » L'adulte marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'ordonner à Blaine d'entrer. Le brun traversa le garage et trouva un mur avec des photographies de Kurt. Il les regarda un très long moment. Mélancolie, nostalgie, ébahi devant la beauté de son ex copain, voici ce qu'il ressentait. Ses émotions étaient tellement intenses qu'il n'entendit Burt s'approcher de lui. Il souriait mais ne dit rien, il ne pouvait plus parler de Kurt à Blaine.

Le bouclé rentra et s'assit à côté de Sam et Finn qui criaient devant un match de football puisque leur équipe préférée perdait.

« -Oh mec, alors comment ça s'est passé avec Burt ? » Demanda Sam sans décoller les yeux de l'écran.

« -Putain, ils sont vraiment nazes aujourd'hui ! » Hurlait Finn.

« -Bien je suppose. »

« -Ouais, faut que tu regagnes sa confiance en fait. » Expliqua Finn alors que Sam et Blaine le regardaient, choqués.

« -J'en reviens pas, il vient de dire quelque chose d'intelligent. » Plaisanta le blond en riant ce qui vexa le plus grand. Tandis que Finn et Sam se replongeaient dans le match, Blaine quitta le canapé et monta en haut, une idée derrière la tête. Ni le blond, ni le géant ne remarquèrent qu'il était parti. Le bouclé se tenait devant la chambre de Kurt et, après s'être demandé s'il pouvait vraiment le faire, il ouvrit la porte. Ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur battait la chamade. Sa chambre, parfaitement rangée n'avait pas changé. Blaine ouvrit la commode du châtain, renifla l'odeur de Kurt et lui prit le premier vêtement qui lui venait sous la main soit un foulard bleu clair en jetant des regards à la porte. Il craignait que quelqu'un le remarque ! Il se trouvait ridicule mais il en avait besoin ! Sans cérémonie, il embarqua ce foulard avec lui, le cacha dans son sac et rejoignit Finn et Sam.

Quand Burt rentra, il vit Finn, Sam et Blaine sur le canapé. Les deux plus grands hurlaient carrément alors que le brun était tranquillement assis, les jambes croisées sur le canapé si bien que l'adulte se demandait s'il regardait vraiment le football. Son épouse rentra du travail au même moment elle savait pour Blaine. Elle l'accueillit chaleureusement tout comme elle avait accueillit Sam. Elle salua les deux autres garçons et embrassa Burt.

Une heure plus tard, à table, Finn racontait constamment la façon admirable dont il gérait le glee club avec passion. Sam approuvait. Burt écoutait et Carole était la plus fière de tous. Blaine n'avalait rien. Il se souvenait des diners avec ses parents et même si la plupart du temps son père lui parlait de football et l'informait sur l'incroyable façon de bouger des cheerios et que sa mère l'incitait à se mettre en couple avec l'un d'entre elles, ils lui manquaient. Mais cela ne devait pas. Et il se souvenait des diners en tête à tête avec Kurt et son rire qui lui réchauffait le cœur, et sa voix, et ses baisers. Kurt. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se torturer, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à lui. Carole le sortit de ses pensées.

« -Blaine, mon chéri, tu ne manges pas ? » Carole et sa manière d'appeler tout le monde « mon chéri ». On se sentait tout de suite à l'aise avec elle.

« -Non merci, je-je n'ai pas vraiment faim. »

« -Mec, tu devrais c'est genre, super bon ! » Déclara Finn la bouche pleine.

« -Surtout que tu n'as rien mangé ce midi, ni ce matin ni hier soir… » S'inquiéta son meilleur ami.

« -Non, ça va, je-je n'ai pas faim. » Répéta Blaine.

« -Je peux finir son assiette ? » Demanda Finn alors que Carole regardait Burt d'un air anxieux.

« -Bien Blaine, cette nuit tu dormiras sur le canapé. » Dit Burt pour changer de sujet.

« -D'accord monsieur Hummel. »

Quand toute la famille Hummel-Hudson et Sam et Blaine furent couchés, le brun, allongé sur le canapé consultait ses messages en espérant en trouver un de Kurt. Bien sûr, il n'y en avait aucun. Il soupira de tristesse. Il avait un message de Brittany, illisible tellement les fautes d'orthographes étaient présentes et un de Jeff.

_« Blainou, les Warbler veulent te voir demain soir ! Tu nous manque à tous. Viiiiiiiens s'il te plaiiiit Blainouuuu ! »_

Le bouclé sourit devant le message du blond, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des jours ! Il lui répondit positivement avant de s'endormir. Cependant, il fut un cauchemar. Blaine se leva et prit le foulard de Kurt dans son sac. Il se recoucha, blottit contre le foulard comportant l'odeur de Kurt, son toujours Kurt pour lui.

* * *

**Alors ? Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Il n'y qu'une seule façon de me le dire :**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


End file.
